Switching Places
by Lisa-kougar
Summary: This is a humor story when Goku and Sailor Moon switch places! Getting better! *Chaper 12 is up!*
1. Switching Places

Switching Places:  
  
This is my first chapter of a anime story! Tell me in you like it. If you do I'll continue it!   
But this takes place before Goku died k?   
  
  
  
Chapt 1: "Whooooaaa my head," Goku mumbled. He sat up a almost screamed. This wasn't his  
room! And why did the black cat asleep next to him look so....detailed..  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Who the heck are you!?," he yelled. He grabbed Luna and started  
choking her. "What have you done! Where's everyone you moon freak?!" Luna gasped, "Let me  
go Serena....WHO ARE YOU?!"   
  
Meanwhile at Goku's dome thingy: Serena sat upright and rubbed the sleep from her  
eyes. "Ooowww stupid pillow, where's Luna...?" She looked around and the up-early dazeness  
left her."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG  
GGGGGGHHHHH!!," she yelled bloody murder. Gohan ran up to see what was up.  
"MOOOOOMMM! THERE's A WEIRD EGG-HEADED GIRL IN DAD'S ROOM!!," he  
screeched. Gohan jumped on Serena and started punching her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY  
DAD?!!! TELL ME EGG-HEADED BLONDIE!" Serena while dodging punches thought (where  
the heck am I? And who's this little fat meatball?). "GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT  
MEATBALL!" Gohan jumped off looking surprised. "Meatball?....Huh?," he said. Serena made  
herself calm down and blinked at him. "Where am I? And who are you?"   
Meanwhile on a moutain: The wizard Boppity smirked. "Let's see how Goku does with  
the 'Sailor Scouts.' I wonder if that happy wand-waving dumb Blonde will do against me..."   
He smirked as he thought (What a great plan! I love this idea!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Who are you?

Okay sorry the first chapter was sorta a rush. But this is my first anime fic so give me a break. LoL Sorry about the typos, I'm reallly bad at typing lol. Well here's the next chapter. By the way the things in ( )'s are the person's thoughts. So on with the story yup yup! ^-^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Back at Goku's house:  
  
The Z-team all stared as Serena tried to explain who she is and maybe how she got here. "So my name is Serena but when I change into my other form, I'm Sailor Moon!," she stated. "But I think the megaverse is at hand, they probably sent me here so I couldn't help the other Sailor Scouts."  
  
Mean while Vegeta is glaring at her. "If your a sailor where's your boat?" he sneered. While smirking he thought (What the heck are we going to do with this stupid woman? Ugh makes me almost wish that Kakarot was here...). "So what do we do with this 'Sailor'? We'd be better off taking that baka Hercule along to find out who the heck did this."  
  
Serena while still mad at Vegeta thought (What a idiot. What's the point of trying to even talk to them, I'd be better off taking meatball- boy... or wait isn't he called Gohen..no Gohan...Yeah he'd be more useful than this spiked haired freak.) "I'd be better off without this petty excuse for a saybin."  
  
Vegeta spat out,"SAIYAN NOT SAYBIN YOU BLONDE HAIRED 'SAILOR' FREAK!"  
  
Piccolo finally spoke up. "Whether you like it or not Vegeta, she has to come along because we need 1 more person to help fight if we need too. Also if it is this so called Megaverse she knows more about it than we do," he stated. "So what do you guys think? Do we check it out?"  
  
The rest of the Z-team nodded. Neither Vegeta or Serena spoke. "So let's go," Krillen exclaimed.  
  
At Serena's:  
  
Luna and Goku where stuffed in Serena's closet after Serena's mom had come up. "Where is she? Oh well, maybe for once she left early for school," she said. Finally she left.  
  
They both popped out of the closet gasping for air. "Okay who are you? And where the heck am I?" Goku said.  
  
Luna stated,"I am Luna and I am.....  
  
Back to the moutain:  
  
Boppity looked in his crystal ball examining how things were going. "So Serena is known, but Goku...he'll take a while to be find out who the Sailor scouts are. Very well, I will wait for the blondie and her group to figure it out. They actually think I'm part of the Megaverse! Ha!" he chuckled evilly.  
  
Serena's:  
  
.....so how about you?" Luna asked.  
  
Goku shifted and spoke,"I am Goku, I'm a Saiyan and......  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Luna said,"Okay we need to have you meet the rest of the Sailor Scouts and try to get Serena back!" She added hastily when Goku glared at her. "And you home too!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Let's Go!

Lalalalaaaaaa.....no reviews yet. I won't be able to update much. Sorry if I spelled any of the names. Well on to chapter 3!  
  
====================================================  
  
Chapter 3: At Serena's:  
  
Goku put his hand on Luna. "Hey what the heck are you doing?!," Luna ordered.  
  
"Well we can't get there walking so we'll have to fly," Goku rolled his eyes and snatched Luna. "Here we go!" He punched open the window and took a very unhappy Luna and flew out at top speed.  
  
"Do you know where to go?!" Luna yelled. "Maybe you should actually know where to go!"  
  
Goku stopped so suddenly that he dropped Luna. "Oops," He zoomed down and caught her by the scruff. "So where do we go Muna?"  
  
"First off it's Luna, and we go that way." She pointed to a high school only 4 blocks away.  
  
"Oh," Goku blinked. "So umm...do people fly around here?"  
  
Luba mumbled,"No, people cannot fly. You might want to land." (baka) she thought.  
  
Goku zoomed to the ground while Luna screamed,"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
"Suit yourself." He dropped Luna and she fell in a tree. "Now THAT had to hurt," he said. He landed next to the tree.  
  
Luna shakily climbed down. "You freak! Did you wanna kill me?!" She swatted Goku with her claws. "Uh oh!" she whispered as a person came jogging down the street. (what do I do!..I know what to...but I'm not going to like it). She ran up to Goku and made fake purring sounds and rubbed him.  
  
The person looked strangely at Goku and thought (weird.....He's fat but has mucles...freaky). She ran down to the corner and turned.  
  
Goku looked at Luna. "Are you run by a old motor or something? Your making motor sounds." He looked surprised at her. Luna started shaking with rage.  
  
Luna thought (Where is he from. He's so weird animals probably talked). She chuckled nervously to herself. Goku said," You know we had a turtle and a pig that could talk." Luna got rigid and fell over with her eyes wide. She thought (What a weirdo!)  
  
In Goku's yard:  
  
The Z-team was about to take off. Gohan was hiding behing Piccolo so his mom wouldn't find him and make him stay home and do homework. Serena was looking at them funny. "Why are we standing around? Do you guys think you can fly or something?" she asked. (What bakas), she thought.  
  
Vegeta cocked a eyebrow. "So you can't fly huh? Oh goody, Baldy can carry her," he said sarcastically.  
  
Krillin gave Vegeta a dirty look and turned to Piccolo. "So what do we do with her?"  
  
Piccolo who was currently looking of into space turned to Krillin. "What Vegeta said, one of us will have to carry her," he answered.  
  
In an instant all of the team zapped into the air except for Gohan who was standing there. "What? Who's going to carry her?" he said looking confused.  
  
The rest of the Z-team was hovering above Gohan. "Looks like your going to Gohan!" Krillin yelled. He put his arm behind his head and started laughing his short annoying laugh.  
  
Gohan sighed and walked up to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist. (I can barely reach it), he thought.  
  
Serena who was still looking jelousley at the Z-team flying above her. (How come I can't fly). She realized Gohan had just put his arms around her. "HEY!" She kicked Gohan in the shins. "What do you think your doing?!"  
  
Gohan yelled, "HEY! I'M TRYING TO MOVE YOU!" He wrapped his arms arouns her waist once again and took off flying slow. (oohhh mannn...she's heavy for such a skinny thing).  
  
Serena gasped as she was hovering slowly from the ground. (oh cool!)  
  
At Boppitys:  
  
Boppity laughed as Gohan was trying to hold Serena up. "It would help me if you dropped her Gohan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sorry I know the setting is a little messed up. Ok let me explain what's going on. Okay this is before cell comes and the androids. But Boppity is around and he's going to try to kill the Z-team and help the Megaverse destroy the Sailor Scouts. Well I'll write the next chapter tommorrow or maybe later today. Bye! 


	4. Get going!

lalalalaaaa...  
  
Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿?Â¿  
  
Chapter 3: In the Sky:  
  
The rest of the Z-team were speeding ahead while Gohan was behind struggling to hold up Serena. [Serena can't do the teleport bubble alone, she needs the other Sailor Scouts] "Gosh can some one help me?!" he half moaned, half yelled.  
  
Krillin finally went back and took Serena for a while. (Man Gohan was right, she is heavy). "I hope I don't pull my arms carrying you." he muttered.  
  
"I heard that Baldy!" Serena glared at him. "And this isn't that dignified for me either! I should've walked!"  
  
(Ugh things aren't clear on the western front...whatever that means). Yamcha thought. "Can you guys just stop fighting for a second?!" (Where is the western front? Is that where she's from? Oh well if she is from there I'm not going there ever).  
  
Serena was getting tired of being passed around like some bean bag. (Gosh I'm not toxic! Why do they keep looking at me like I'm about to explode?). She sighed.  
  
The Z-team didn't know really where to go so they headed to Bulma's for help.  
  
At the high school:  
  
Serena's high school had just let out. Goku had to stay hidden in a tree, while Luna went to find Darian and the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
Note to people: I don't know all their names okay? So I'll use their Sailor names.  
  
Luna walked up to Darian and looked to make sure that no-one was around. "Darian we have a little problem."  
  
Darian looked at her alarmed. "Is something wrong with Serena?!' he gasped.  
  
"Ummmm sort of... Get the rest of the Sailor Scouts and meet by that tree." Luna shook her head in the directionof the tree Goku was hiding in.  
  
1 hour later:  
  
Darian and the Sailor Scouts were in front of the tree in a semicircle while Luna began to talk. "It seems Serena has been taken to another place or time. Now we have this person who she switched places with."  
  
"Is she cute?" Darian asked eagerly. (hmmmm......)  
  
Sailor Mercury knocked him in the head with her caculator. "Of all the things to think about!"  
  
Luna stood watching a little embarressed. "umm.. I think you mean he."  
  
Goku hopped out of the tree. "Hi I'm Goku! And you are?"  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Darian jumped up. "Who the heck is this Luna?!" Darian yelled.  
  
"As he said he is Goku. And he's a.....  
  
Later:  
  
.......so now we have to figure out who did this and get them!'  
  
"Yah a new challenge!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "Things have been getting boring!"  
  
"Jupiter!" everyone else yelled.  
  
At Boppity's house or chamber..I dunno!:  
  
He smirks. "Finally the Sailor Chumps met him. Now maybe I can have some fun." He turns from his crystal ball and smirks.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sorry about any typos. C ya ^-^ 


	5. Do you want them chilled or fried?

Sorry peeps! I haven't been on much. This chapter I hope will be long. Sorry I misspelled Babadi or it's something like that. Well close enough. So here's the next chappy!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Still in the sky:  
  
This time Gohan was carrying Bulma again. They where only like 20 miles from Bulma's. But since they fly extremely fast that's only like 4 minutes away. But in Gohan's case if no one had helped him he'd be stuck only 5 miles from his house.  
  
"Hey Gohan you can stop looking at me like I'm a land mine!" Serena glared at Gohan as he carefully seemed to try to hold on his fingertips. "Why do you all look at me like I'm going to explode?!" (Gosh they can have a little respect for the savior of Earth! .....is this even Earth?) Serena looked at them thoughtfully. (Is this another dimension of Earth? Or is this another place called Earth?)  
  
Tien mumbled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did...."  
  
"What was that you 3-eyed sycho? What did you say?" Serena spat at Tien.  
  
"Nothing." Tien answered quickly. (Kami! And I thought saiyans had good hearing!)  
  
Serena 'hmmphed' and tried to shift in a more comfortable position.  
  
At Jupiter's:  
  
"aaahhh! That hit the spot!" Goku was sitting back in a chair after finishing all the food in Jupiter's house/Dojo he even taste tested some of the Luna's food that was left from Serena's last visit.  
  
Darian, the 2 cats, and the Sailor Scouts stared at him. Luna was starting to get ticked. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD JUPITER YOU WHERE HUNGRY BEFORE EATING HER ALL OF HER FOOD! INCLUDING MINE!"  
  
Goku cocked his head and looked puzzled at her. "I thought I told you I had a big appetite! And I'm still hungry!"  
  
"YOU FREAK! YOU SAID YOU HAD A BIG APPETITE, YOU DIDN'T METION YOU HAD ONE THE SIZE OF NEW YORK!" Luna screeched.  
  
"Luna chill! I'm on a diet anyway!" Jupiter stated.  
  
"Luna we still need to find out how to get back Serena!" Artimas mumbled looking embarressed.  
  
Luna looked surprised at both of them. "You mean your not mad?"  
  
Jupiter and Artimas said together "No! What really matters is getting back Serena!"  
  
Luna sighed. "Fine but I'll deal with you later." She looked acusingly at Goku.  
  
At Babadi's: (A/N: I spelled his name wrong! Tell me if I still am!)  
  
"Hmmmmm.....time to make things interesting.." He waved his arm around and a storm started to form around the Z-team. "This out to chill them or should I say FRY THEM! BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAAAAAAA!" Babadi laughed an imitation of the evil queen from Snow White's laugh.  
  
Back in the now dark sky:  
  
The Z-team looked at the storm brewing. "I feel some sort of power level from this! Is this some one's attack?!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"No duh Baldy!" Vegeta said, his voice thick with the I'm-better-than-you- so-hah attitude.  
  
"We have to land!" Yamcha yelled above the wind.  
  
(A/N: Sorry but Yamcha won't get bashed in this chappy! Next one! It's creepy making him sound so...human)  
  
Everyone but Vegeta agreed. But since he was the only one left flying he decided to finally stay with them. But he wasn't going to stop nagging them. "What a great suggestion! Scar-face! We could be at Capsule Corp. by now!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry but I don't think he would call it my house or Bulma's house since they are starting to dig on eachother at this point. Gah! This is starting to turn into a B/V Fic!)  
  
"So now we're stuck in this cave that smells like the namek!"  
  
The Z-team was huddling in a cave until the storm passed. "Hey Mr.Piccolo's not smelly!"  
  
(another A/N: Gohan admires Piccolo when he's younger)  
  
Piccolo noted Gohan speaking up for him but went back to meditating. Meanwhile Serena was huddled in a corner trying to stay warm. (This sucks. Now I'm stuck with ol' Pointy hair and the rest of the freak show..in a cold smelly cave...ugh could it get any worse...)  
  
"Do you guys mind if I take off my shoes?! I need to air out my corns!" Yamcha declared.  
  
The rest of the Z-team moved to another side of the cave while Yamcha sat taking of his shoes thast he's never taken off and his odor stunk the cave bad. "Gah! Even I've taken a shower before! You smell bad enough to make Freiza smell tolerant!" Vegeta snorted while holding his hand up to his face.  
  
(A/N: I couldn't wait! Must bash Yamcha!)  
  
  
  
"Eeeeww Yamcha your stinky!" Gohan said.  
  
(A/N: alas I heard that line in the old Dragonball I changed it a little. I'm guilty waaaahh! Ah well back to the stinky cave.)  
  
Piccolo had enough. Using his arms he reached over and flicked Yamcha outside to air out and take his first shower.  
  
"EEEEEEEWWWW! HOW MANY BREEDS OF FUNGUS ARE LIVING ON HIM!" Serena yelled after removing her hand from her face.  
  
At Babadi's:  
  
He laughed his evil laugh after watching the Z-team suffer from his only plan he could think of. He had called it 'Operation Smelly Yamcha'.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's all for now! Enjoy! 


	6. To close! To scaly! To AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Somme Yamcha bashing. I know I cannot write peeps! So humor me and read it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
In the Cave:  
  
Yamcha was outside still and Serena is getting mad. "THIS SUCKS! I'M STUCK IN A CAVE WITH SPACE ALIENS AND A STUPID SMELLY GUY WHO HASN'T WASHED HIS FEET SINCE HE WAS BORN!"  
  
There was a silent pause after that. All that was heard was the rain and Yamcha humming Mary had a Little Lamb to himself.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was about to kill Serena for not showing respect to the Prince of all Saiyans. He was about too when a bolt of lightning came down. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!! A tree was now nothing but a smoldering heap of wood. Serena shrieked and crouched further in her corner.  
  
Yamcha for once in his life got the message and sprinted in. Right where he had been sitting suddenly got struck. ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
"Think some one's out to get us, huh?" Krillin said with dry humor.  
  
"Probably whoever transported her here...."  
  
"Baldy let me ask you something, how many people do you think have the power to do this and transport people?!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"I think I'll be quiet now..." Krillin said quietly. (He'll blow me to pieces if I don't....)  
  
Gohan looked at them and tilted his head.  
  
(A/N: This is when he's younger remember?)  
  
Now in the Woods:  
  
Goku was waiting for the Sailor Scouts. He hadn't known they couldn't fly and had rushed to where they where supposed to meet ahead of them. He had been waiting for about 3 hours now. (hmmm they're slow..). His thoughts where interrupted though as his stomach growled. "Man I wish they'd hurry! I'm getting hungry!"  
  
20 minutes later the Sailor Scouts came into the clearing looking extremely tired.  
  
"Do you work out much?" Jupiter asked gasping.  
  
Goku looked at each of them. "If you guys are the heros of earth you can at least fly right?"  
  
Mercury looked down at the ground. "not really" she mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Mercury had a little vein on her forehead. "NO WE CANNOT FLY!"  
  
"Huh? oh." Goku decided maybe he'd better change the subject. (She's almost like Chi-chi.....hope she doesn't carry a frying pan too...)  
  
Back at Babidi's:  
  
He was enjoying watching the Z-team nearly get fried. "Wonder if it will hit anyone...." To answer his question a bolt was heading for Serena.  
  
In the cave:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Serena jumped out of the way as a bolt of lightning narrowly missed her. But as if attracted to her head if continued to keep striking around her. (ohhh ahh! Why's it after me! Wait maybe it's my..!) She took of her tiara and threw it on the ground. KEERRRZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Her tiara got struck. When the shock was gone she looked at it sadly.  
  
Her tiara was now a bent and vividly melted. (Damn! I doubt I have a spair!) She sighed and picked it up. (Better untransform.)  
  
(A/N: Like anyone has seen her de-transform?)  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
"So what do we do now? Sit here until our brains rot out?" Serena spat out. "I'm not in the mood to be trapped with a circus side show for the night, in a smelly cave!"  
  
Almost everyone but Gohan glared at her. Gohan once again looked confused. "We're not in the circus!......are we?"  
  
"Of course not half-breed!" Vegeta snarled, then he smirked. "But I bet Blady was the probably their 'The Stupidest Shortest Guy in the World.' "  
  
"Yeah and you were the most ego-inflated monkey probably.." Krillin mumbled.  
  
"Care to repeat that Shorty?" Vegeta glared at him.  
  
(A/N: Does he do anything but that?)  
  
(Great my new nickname). "I think it's clearing up!" He said quickly.  
  
They looked out. "Hey I think your right." Tien said.  
  
Back in the Forest:  
  
Sailor Mars was doing her symbol thingy using the weird pieces of paper...to find out who the culprit was. "Earth,Fire,Wind,Water....show me a face!" After a few momnets she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT LOOKS LIKE A OVERGROWN NUTE!!!!AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Everyone flinched as she screamed. "Are you sure your not looking at Piccolo?" "Goku said. "He is green and looks sorta like a lizard."  
  
Luna looked at him. "Is that your pet pickel or something?" Goku fell over anime style.  
  
"NO! He's my friend I told you about! He's a NAMEK! NOT PICKEL!"  
  
Luna smirked to herself and added. "Is that some new breed of pickel?" Once again Goku fell over anime style.  
  
"Gosh Puar makes better jokes then you! And she doesn't even make jokes!" Goku said.  
  
At Babidi's or Babbity's or Babadi's or Boppity's I dun know!:  
  
He smirked as he saw Mars looking at him. Then the thought dawned on him. "Hey...I"m not a nute!"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][]  
  
Sorry if anyone's OOC. Or any typos. Next chapter coming soon. Byez! 


	7. New Sailor Scout?? Yamcha has a new girl...

Hi peeps, this chapter won't be the best because I'm sorta sick. -.- But here's chapter 7.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
In the Forest:  
  
Luna turned to Goku. "You'll need some sort of power to help us...hmm.....I could make you a Sailor Scout...you are a protector of Earth..."  
  
(A/N: Sailor Moon lovers, sorry I like it too and this is sorta bashing it..once again sorry)  
  
Luna does her back flip thingy and a wand is produced. The wand is caught by Goku. "It's a stick......" The wand actually was a stick. "Is this some sort of joke? Why do I need a stick?"  
  
"Hush! You are now Sailor Stick Man!" The Sailor Scouts fell over anime style.  
  
"ummmm.....Luna couldn't you have made him Sailor Earth?" Artimes asked. "Sailor STICK MAN?!!!"  
  
Goku was looking a Luna weird. "So what do I do? Whack them with it?"  
  
"NO! YOU DON'T YOU BAKA!" Luna calmed down and breathed. "Say: STICK TREE POWER!"  
  
Goku looked at her funny then stared at the stick. "Stick tree power." He said sarcastically.  
  
Music in the background is heard singing: Sailor Stick! oooooooohoooooo Sailor Stick Sailor Stick ooooooohhohohoooooooooooooooooooo.......  
  
(A/N: I know they get naked when they transform but in this fic they won't k?)  
  
Goku's body becomes all sparkly and then a 'phhhhhbbbthhh' is heard and he stops glowing. "Is this a dud?" He slammed his wand/stick on his palm.  
  
"Look!" Mars pointed to Goku's forehead. The only thing that had changed during the transformation was that a green leaf symbol was on his head.  
  
Goku looked in the reflection of a puddle and saw the symbol. (???)  
  
"So what powers do I have?" Goku asked looking at Luna.  
  
(A/N: Most of the Sailor scouts have 2 attacks I think.)  
  
"You can do Leaf Blower and Stick Force."  
  
"Oh.....okay" He pointed it at Mars. "So I just say Leaf Blower"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!" Marsa jumped out of the way as a small twister almost crossed her path. Then it diminished. "YES! DON'T POINT IT AT ME!!!"  
  
"Goku pointed it at Luna and said confusidly. "The last one was stick force right?" Luna is suddenly pelted with sticks that appear out of thin air.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Luna jumped out of range. She jumped on Goku and yelled into his ear. "YOU SYCHOTIC FREAK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!"  
  
Goku winced and tried to gently brush Luna off but she got wacked into a tree and slowly rolled down.  
  
Still Stuck in the Cave:  
  
They had been stuck in the cave for so long that even Vegeta sat down.  
  
(A/N: Now that's loooooooooooooonnnnnngggg.....!!!!)  
  
Finally after what seemed liked days the storm calmed. "Yay! Now we can get out of here! And I can change my clothes!"  
  
Gohan looked at her strangley. (She sounds like Bulma.) "Yeah I'm getting hungry."  
  
10 Minutes Later:  
  
The Z-team touched down in front of the C.C. Serena had been carried by Gohan once again. Bulma ran out to greet them.  
  
(A/N: I dun know what hair style she had. So it'll be when it's shoulder length and down k?)  
  
"Hey guys! What brings you here?" She stopped suddenly when she saw Serena. "Yamcha! Did you happen to pick up a new girl-friend!?!" She smacked Yamcha across the face. Then she turned to a surprised Serena. "AND YOU!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HOOK UP WITH MY BOY-FRIEND?!!"  
  
Serena looked at Yamcha and started laughing uncontrollably. "Me....hook up with...HIM!" She started laughing so hard tears were coming out.  
  
Yamcha glared at Serena and looked at Bulma. "What makes you think I'd hook up with that dumb-blonde?"  
  
"JERK!" Serena wacked him with her wand.  
  
"OW! HEY!" The tension between Bulma, Yamcha, and Serena was so bad you could've bet you heard the air crackling with the tension.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Gohan asked sounding like his dad. Serena, Yamcha, and Bulma fell over anime style.  
  
"Yeah sure kid. But 2 some ones will have to eat on the other end of the table from me." Bulma pointed them in.  
  
After Serena told about herself:  
  
Everyone was seated at the table. Bulma told everyone but Gohan and Vegeta not to show their food that was hidden in a capsule given to each of them. Until the 2 bottomless pits were done.  
  
Back to Babidi:  
  
He was still laughing about Sailor Stick Man and Yamcha who now had to bruises, one from Bulma and one from Serena. "Maybe I should switch people more often!"  
  
Background music is played: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
####################################################  
  
Hey that chapter went pretty good actually. If you have any ideas for and new chapters I could use them! R&R! 


	8. New Skills??

Hi guys1 I'm sorta sick today so this might be sort of bad. Nothing like a virus to put you in the writing mood!  
  
Here's a translater of some Japanses words I might use:  
  
onna = woman  
  
baka = idiot or fool  
  
Oh yeah A/N = author's note  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
C.C:  
  
After everyone had stuffed their face. Bulma was trying to figure out how she could get Serena back. "Well it looks like a dimensional transporter is in order." Everyone looked confused at her. She sighed. "Look first I have to figure out where or when she lived. Then I have to get her DNA code and transport her through our dimension to her own." Silence. "In OTHER words I have to send her back to her own time and place. Once I figure out where she's from, I can try to get Goku back. Get it now?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Gohan looked at her blankly. "So your making a transporter machine??"  
  
"That's right kid. So let's head to my lab."  
  
Back to the forest:  
  
Goku was now back to himself.  
  
(A/N: Dun ask me how they detransform, no one knows....)  
  
"So now what do we do? How the heck am I going to get home?" Goku was now looking at his stick/wand curiously. "Will this get me home?"  
  
"First we need to find out how you got here and where your from. Then we can teleport between both worlds. But we can't until the spell is lifted." Luna stated sounding like a computer.  
  
Goku looked at her blankly. "....you and Bulma should get together."  
  
"Bulma...? Who's she?"  
  
"Bulma's a genius, but she can be pretty uhh...stubborn."  
  
"Oh. Can you contact her in any way? Maybe we can get her to help." (If she's smart maybe she's the only sensible person to reach.) "What does she look like anyway?"  
  
"Umm...sort of like her." Goku pointed to Sailor Mercury.  
  
(A/N: Sailor Mercury's name is Amy! So I'm gonna call her that k!)  
  
"She has blue hair?" Amy looked at him. "Is she smart too."  
  
"Well more like turqoise, and right now it's shoulder length. And she's the smartest person I've met so far." Goku shrugged.  
  
"Now Sailor Scouts allow us to find the source of this power." Luna said sounding like a fortune teller.  
  
In the Lab:  
  
"Darn!" Bulma cursed under her breath as she tried to make a transporter. "This is hopeless! Something's blocking me from finding Goku!"  
  
Serena was poking at a Dino-cap. "What's this? A pill of some sort?"  
  
Bulma who was half paying attention said. "Throw it on the ground and see what happens."  
  
"Oh, ok" Serena through it at her feet.  
  
"No wait!" Bulma suddenly realized what it was.  
  
"Too late!" The cap had been for clothing and an assortment of clothes exploded over everything.  
  
"Get out of here before you open my truck one!" Bulma steered Serena out of her lab. "Find her something to do!" She ordered a extremely nervous Krillin.  
  
(Oh great) Krillin led Serena outside. "Since your uhh..wand won't be of any help, and I'm sick of carrying you I might as well teach you to control your ki."  
  
(A/N: MUHHAHAAAAAAAA! A flying Sailor Moon! Who can throw ki blasts! I'm scaring myself O.o)  
  
"Ki? What's that? I don't need a key."  
  
"No a ki is your power source, like we can fly because we can control ours. Also we can do this." Krillin made a destrocto disc in one hand. "See?"  
  
"WOW! A pretty frisbee! Where'd you get it? Let's toss it!" Serena looked at wonder at the disc.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm trashing Sailor Moon. But c'mon you'd think it was a frisbee too if you first saw one!)  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes and threw it at a nearby cliff. The disc but through the cliff with ease and then diminished. He smirked at Serena who was staring dumbfounded. "That's an attack you can make if you control ki. And it's for slicing not throwing."  
  
"Ok..." Serena backed away. "Well...I guess flying will be cool!"  
  
Now at you-know-who's and I don't mean Voldemort:  
  
Babidi's normal smirk fell. (Great now the chump's going to fly.) "Ah well this could get interesting."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next chappy made soon. Sorry for any OOC-ness. 


	9. Sailor Moon Learns a New Trick and Babid...

I'm sorry if these chapters are so short. But I use a big font. So here's chapter 9. And I like to call her Serena :P. But I'll call her Sailor Moon when she's transformed k. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In front of the C.C:  
  
"Ok so I search inside me till I feel a pull?" Serena closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
(A/N: Yeah I know, this is how Gohan taught Videl. :P)  
  
'I feel something!' She focused her mind and pushed the feeling below her. She felt wind blowing. "Hey I'm flying!" She opened her eyes and saw....  
  
A smirking Vegeta holding a hair dryer. "Why you ugly freak!!!" She stomped towards him. "I'm gonna!!"  
  
"Your gonna what?" Still smirking her took off and hovered above her laughing his head off.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" She screamed in anger and shot up after him. "Wha?" She looked down. "Hey I can fly!!" She landed and did a victory dance.  
  
Gohan cocked his head and turned to Krillin. "Is that some native dance?"  
  
Krillin smirked. "No that's just like the dance Bulma did when Yamcha asked her to see the Titanic."  
  
WHAM! In an instant Bulma threw her clipboard at him. It hit Krillin square in the face.  
  
Krillin fell over anime style. Gohan looked at him. "That had to hurt."  
  
Somewhere out there:  
  
Babidi smirked Vegeta-like. "At least now she'll be more of a challenge. Now to see what the Sailor Brats are doing." he says some corny magic words and the ball focuses on Goku who's still being yelled at by Luna.  
  
In the Woods with Poor Goku:  
  
"AND ANOTHER THING! YOU HAVE TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! AT LEAST SAILOR MOON WAS FOCUSED ON HER POWERS!" Luna scramed at Goku.  
  
Goku then retorted. "Maybe there's a reason why cats shouldn't talk."  
  
(A/N: Yeah, flame me. Goku doesn't ever do that. But c'mon if a cat had been yelling at you for the last 3 hours, you'd be mad too.)  
  
Luna got a vein. Goku blinked. 'I've found Vegeta's soul cat...' "You should seriously meet my..." 'Friend? Alli? Enemy? What do I call him?' "...my alli Vegeta. You can both team up and do what loudmouth pains do."  
  
Big mistake. Luna looked like she was about to explode. Then Jupiter stepped in. "Look! I usually enjoy watching these fights, but now we need to work together!"  
  
Luna and Goku turned looking at Jupiter shocked. Both said at the same time. "You stay outta this!"  
  
Jupiter backed away and looked at the other scouts. "A little help please!" The other's shook their heads. Artimes yelled to Jupiter. "I would, but you have it under control."  
  
Jupiter sweat dropped.  
  
Back to the Briefs:  
  
Serena was still doing her victory dance. Everyone sweat dropped. Finally Krillin stepped in. "Yeah, we're very happy for you. Now how about learning Ki blasts." He made another destructo disc. He held it above his head. Serena looked at it in interest. "ohhhhhhh...."  
  
(A/N: No androids are here yet. This is some time between the three years. Maybe halfway through the first, but no baby Trunks yet! He's gonna be a little late k? Sorry if I'm messing with the story line. If you want him to appear in later chappies tell me! Also Gohan and Vegeta aren't Super Saiyans yet. And GR no explode yet k?! Back to the story!)  
  
Serena blinked. "I can make something like that!" She then transformed to Sailor Moon. She pulled of her tiara. "Moon....Tiara...magic!" She then did a lot of spins and held it before her. "SEE!" Krillin blinked the threw his blast at a tree, which it sliced like butter. Then it dissappated.  
  
He smirked at Sailor Moon. "Can yours do that?" Serena focused on a tree with determination and threw it. And it was near the tree and....and.............with a dull thud it bounced back and hit Sailor Moon in the forehead. she let out a dull "Ow..."  
  
Everyone either laughs or smirks. Sailor Moon blushed angrily. "Ok! So they don't do physical attacks! I use it to restore or help people! Not as a spinning spur of doom!"  
  
Krillin stopped laughing and held out his hand. "This is how it's done..."  
  
Back to Babidi:  
  
He yawned. "This is getting boring....I know!" He held his hands over the seen of Goku and the Sailor Scouts. "Heranna pa gow!"  
  
(A/N: A mix of some of the words he saws. And yes Darian is in the woods too.)  
  
In the Woods:  
  
The Sailor Scouts let out a cry as a long dead Heart Snatcher rose out of the ground.  
  
(A/N: In one point of Sailor Moon this guy was making these monsters that resembled something and would steal their heart crystals. So this one will resemble a...painting isle k?)  
  
The snatcher (which alsways seem to resemble woman) yelled in a disembodied voice. "Miss ME?" The Sailor Scouts screamed amd each let out their strongest attacks, Tuxedo Mask threw a rose a him.  
  
(A/N: *snickers*)  
  
The heart snatcher stood uneffected. Luna yelled to Goku in desperation. "Quick! Transform! Help us!"  
  
Goku blinked. 'And I thought our enemies are ugly. How will pelting sticks help?' He shook his head and threw a Ki blast at the Snatcher.  
  
The heart snatcher let out a pained cry and burst to flames. Everyone looked at Goku with wide eyes. Goku blinked. "What?..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
What will happen next? Will Goku teach them all how to do Ki blasts? Sorry for spelling mistakes! 


	10. Minds off Track and What Happens When Yo...

Look I know it's been a REAL long time since I've updated. But this chapter will be short because I broke my arm......I might need an operation because my tendon may have come off. So right now I'm typing 1 handed, it's not easy because I broke the arm I use. So I'll try to type humor but there's nothing humorous about this. =( If it's bad I'm sorry. Also I'll use the Sailor names.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Back in the Bulma Cave:  
  
Bulma was currently pounding at her computer, no luck. "This won't work!" Krillin walked up to her. "Having problems with the transporter thingy?" Bulma faced him, "Oh, no. It's just that I lost at my solataire game." Krillin sweatdropped.  
  
In the woods:  
  
Everyone was staring at Goku. Silence........ "What in the.....?" Some one finally said. "What was......? Huh? How?"  
  
Goku just blinked. "You guys don't even know about ki blasts? I mean the whole elemental attacks are okay, but how do you kill your enemies?"  
  
Everyone just kept staring.......Goku went with the crowd and stared back.  
  
(A/N: This is sure progressing....)  
  
At Billy Bob's:  
  
Billy Bob was currently watching Jepordy, he sang along to the thinking song. "Doo doo doo Du doo doo doo doo doo doo doo DOO! Doo doo doo du doo doo doo DO! da doo da doo doo doo!"  
  
(A/N: ummmmmmmm...............?)  
  
He took a sip of his cola then belched loudly.  
  
(A/N: *has a clueless expression*)  
  
He picked up the remote and changed it to Babe Watch. He hooted at the blondes.  
  
(A/N: *ish scared* 0.o)  
  
At Babidi's:  
  
(A/N: *phew*)  
  
He was getting bored with watching the Sailor Scouts catching flys through their gaping mouths. So he set out to terrorize some one else. Saying some incantation his ball focused at Billy Bob's house.  
  
At Billy Bob's:  
  
Billy Bob was staring at one of the blondes in her bikini. Then all of a sudden.  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Pieces of his TV set rained down. He stared for a moment then started crying while hugging the biggest piece.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Billy Bob is running on a beach with his tv. The sun sillouettes them, sappy romantic music is playing.  
  
It then shows him sitting on a bench with it with him feeding ducks.  
  
(A/N: uhhhhh....0.o)  
  
Next he his sipping a shake with it. The shake has 2 straws.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Billy Bob stod up, his eyes burning. He swore to himself. 'I'll get you. Whoever you are You'll pay!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Will Billy Bob have a big role in this story? Will the Sailor Scouts eventually come out of their trance? Will Bulma ever win solataire? Tune in next week to find out! 


	11. Let's get Started

I know what your thinking. Your thinking '?'. Dun ask ok? I thought Billy Bob would help in this. Since I can't use the-sometimes-sychotic Chi Chi  
  
who better than a tv crazed couch patatoe? It makes it funner to write so :P  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Back to Bulma's:  
  
Now almost everyone was watching Bulma play solataire. They stared at the screen unblinking. In the corner Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
(A/N: I can ALMOST picture this. If your bored you'll do anything.)  
  
Back in da woods:  
  
Basically everyone was staring finally, the Scouts needed to blink.  
  
"Ha I win!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone stared again with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
At Billy Bob's:  
  
He was now standing at the doorway wearing a Gi-joe getup. His cocked his machine gun and headed out. On his way he decided to go and get his army tank capsule. So he headed to the C.C to pick it up.  
  
(A/N: Uh oh.........  
  
At C.C:  
  
Now most of the people are probably gonna need to go to the doctors for staring at a screen for 4 hours.  
  
Finally Yamucha said, "Uh Bulma......" He poked her, having recieved no response he said louder. "BULMA!!"  
  
Bulma jumped and whirled to face him. "What?!"  
  
"You know, maybe you should actually TRY to help us."  
  
Bulma looked like she was going to take off his head but sucked it in and turned and shut off solataire.  
  
The screen addicts groaned.  
  
On the road:  
  
Most of the children had ran inside after seeing Billy Bob. But he ingored them and marched on towards C.C.  
  
(A/N: This is gonna be short.)  
  
C.C:  
  
Bulma was now typing furiously at the keyboard putting in codes and stuff. Finally she pressed Enter.  
  
A 3-D model of some sort of machine popped up on screen. She smiled triumphantly and uploaded it to the main hard-drive. 


	12. Time to Rev it up!

Okay, look my mind is gone. This is gonna be the last chapter for a while. I'm going on a trip. I'm not sure where this stories porogressing. If you want to check out serious stories, click back. :P I like making people laugh! It's fun! =D ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna stop doing the At whoever's: things, if you are used to the other style tell me and I'll go back)  
  
Bulma smiled triumphantly as her image revolved slowy on her 3-D projecter. She awaited priase for what she did but all she heard was...nothing...Nothing...NOTHING! "What the HE....CK is wrong with you people?! Don't you know what this is?!" 'Can't say wordas like hell in front of Gohan of Chi-Chi will have my head...'  
  
Yamucha shook his head slowly. "What is it?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "The thing you made me quit my solataire game to make." She said bitterly. "Oh, you made the matter transporter thingy?" Bulma nodded her head briskly.  
  
Piccolo eyed the image but didn't say anything. Vegeta hmmph'ed slightly. Bulma glared at him silently.  
  
Gohan now sore from standing still for so long, stretched out and chirped. "Does it work?" Bulma nodded. "How?"  
  
Bulma about to start on the technical manual she wrote herself was cut off when Gohan asked more questions. "How long will it take to make? Are there any risks? What metal are you making it from?...."  
  
Gohan went on and on asking about every possible detail. All the way through he was proud. 'Mom said to learn things you hafta ask questions.'  
  
(A/N: 0.o poor Bulma...)  
  
Bulma walked over to her desk and started repeatedly wapping her head againt the top. 'Now his Father's genes kick in...'  
  
----------------------  
  
Billy Bob was at a store, before he went to see if his tank capsule was ready he wanted to see if any store specialized in guns. He walked into the now strangely deserted store. "He-looooooo? Anybody here?" Recieving no answer he shrugged and helped himself to all the new high tech guns.  
  
(A/N: Bad Billy Bob.)  
  
He emptied his pockets of his contents and tossed them on the counters. Then humming the Batman tune to himself, he left.  
  
A scared-to-death clerk rose up. She stared at the supposed money he left and scowled. All Billy Bob had laid down was 5 zenni and some useless Pepsi bottle caps. But not wanting to explai what had happened and where she had been when he walked in, she decided to stay quiet.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Bulma stopped banging her head only after someone had held her to make her stop. Yamucha still holding her head whispered intently, "Will you stop killing brain cells and make it already?!" Bulma blinked and typed some junk and the 3-D picture filled in. When it was done it looked real.  
  
"That's it?" Gohan asked. Bulma nodded. "That's it." She walked over to the now constructed transporter and checked it out.  
  
"My computer can only do that once in a while, I only use it rarely though. It's more fun to make things by hand. But since this system isn't very high-tech it can only do one transport." She turned to Sailor Moon. "We can either send YOU back or bring back Goku. Your choice, the dragonballs won't be recharged for another 7 months. We could wish the other one back to where they came from. But it's youre choice, I'm not the one in a whole time or place."  
  
Sailor Moon was silent for a moment.  
  
(A/N: Okay I took you people up and will use their Sailor Names. I'm sorry about any inconvinience!......Dang I sound like a Walmart person 0.o)  
  
"From what I heard, you people need him to fight the androids, so he can be wished back. I don't wanna be responsible for a world's destruction." Bulma nodded slightly. "Okay, let's rev this baby up!"  
  
Everyone watched intently as she walked to somewhere and a loud motor started. She didn't come back.  
  
Krillin blinked and walked around the corner where she went and gritted his teeth. "BULMA! GET OUT OF THE STUPID NEW CAR AND MAKE THE THING WORK!"  
  
(A/N: *rolls eyes*)  
  
Bulma hopped out of her other creation and sighed. "Can't I have fun for once?"  
  
Krillin sighed. "After we get Goku back k?"  
  
Bulma sighed and started up the machine. The screen read, "Specify Name." Bulmas typed in "Goku." Then the machine searched for the match.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Babidi smirked. "Oh no you don't!" He said another incantation from his almost endless list of them and the conputer changed to show Artimes.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Atrimes was there then.....POOF!  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
---------------------------  
  
He landed in the center of Bulma's lab. And Vegeta spoke out for everyone, "WHAT THE HE*L!!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
What will happen next? Will Goku EVER get back? Tune in next time!  
  
(A/N: Sorry for any typos.) 


	13. Everyone gets a Surprise and Babidi need...

MMMKAY Lisa I didn't do anything to your story, just PLEASE for now on type it in Microsoft WORKS and not Word OR Wordpad, b/c when you save things on Wordpad they're really saved to Word. Got it?!?!? We had an agreement-abide to it!!! Tanx!!! I liked ur other story tho, just save them for now on it WORKS! ~Michelle I'm gonna be putting most of my time into my other fic. But I'm gonna update this one,  
  
~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~  
  
{A/N: You all know Puar's a girl right? Just makin sure o.o..)  
  
The surprised white cat shook himself off and demanded. "What was that for?!" But stopped when he got a good look at the people... "WHA?! WHO?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHERE?!! WHERE THE HECK AM I?!"  
  
Everyone stared at the strangely detailed cat. Sailor Moon broke the silence. "Artimes!" She gathered the shocked cat in a hug. "How ya doin?!"  
  
Bulma blinked and turned to the machine and noted it read 'Artimes' instead of Goku. She cussed softly to herself. So naturally everyone heard her. Gohan's eyes got big. He turned to piccolo and asked. "What does **** mean?"  
  
Everyone fell anime style. Bulma resumed to banging her head on the desk again. Even Piccolo seemed to turn a lighter shade of green. Yamucha turned to the demi-saiyan. "Uhhh, Gohan remember that one time Tien said that same word?" Gohan nodded. "And remember how long it took for us to find him after your mom got to him?" Gohan nodded and chirped. "Yup, he was under that big boulder in the end." Yamucha nodded. "Well Gohan if you don't wanna be like Tien was, never say anything like that ok?" Yamucha preached.  
  
Gohan nodded grimacing at the thought. Then turned his attention to the now head-sore Bulma. "What happened?"  
  
Bulma raised her head. "You tell me." Gohan blinked. "Ok, umm.your transporter turned either turned dad to a cat or you brought the wrong person."  
  
Piccolo noted to teach Gohan not to take everything literally. Bulma stared at him and hoped Gohan wouldn't marry a woman with a short temper.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if it seems like I'm bashing Gohan, I like him! But Goku isn't the smartest man in the world and Gohan 'is' his son. He had to start somewhere before he became the smart kid he is later!)  
  
Artimes now confused said, "What transporter?" Sailor Moon looked at the feline with weary affection and explained. "We made a matter transporter hoping to get the hero from this time line back, but something got screwed and we got you instead."  
  
(A/N: I know Sailor Moon doesn't usually notice Artimes but face it, if you were in a parallel universe you would cry over a sock if it came from home. O.o)  
  
Artimes blinked. "Okay..oh you mean that really tall guy with bad hair?" Sailor Moon shrugged. "I have no idea what he looks like."  
  
Bulma turned to Artimes. "Ok, at least we know Goku's in contact with some relations from there. But now we have a problem. My computer database won't be rebooted for a while also-." She was cut off when the computer screen started smoking. "Also my computer is caputs."  
  
Gohan sighed softly and looked at Bulma. "What now?"  
  
(A/N: Poor Gohan. *sniffles* )  
  
There was a silence as Bulma pondered over what to do. "We might end up just having to wait till the dragonballs recharge. But what if the-" She cut herself off. She was slightly worried if the heart virus struck early Goku would be without treatment. Unless.  
  
She shook her head. She had no ideas yet, but one would come sooner or later. She turned to Sailor Moon. "You can bunk up here, we have so many empty rooms I could open this place for a 5 star hotel. I tell you guys if I have any ideas on how to get Goku back." She walked down the hall with Sailor Moon and Artimes in trail.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Goku all started trudginh their way back not noticing the missing person from their group.  
  
(A/N: Wow.really great plot huh? O.o)  
  
Billy Bob happily tried out his new gun, sadly he tried it on a cave that turned out to be Babidi's entrance out.  
  
Babidi heard a crash a looked on the monitor's and cursed to himself seeing he was trapped in these cozy living arrangements.  
  
Serena sat on her bed and stared at the wall. Artimes was asleep on the end of the bed. She never really was close to the white cat. But at least now she had some one to talk too.  
  
She had graciously accepted to stay here, but one problem stil remained. 'What about schoool?!'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yikes O.o what about school?! This one was longer than most but not as funny. My apalogies O.o 


End file.
